Talk:Infusion
I didn't think there was a Seer in Thunderhead so I went to complete the mission again. No Seer found. I went, as far as I could tell, everywhere that you could go. Midk, where did you find this info? --Fyren 05:36, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) A guild member mentioned this, which he got from a walkthrough in a magazine. Supposedly near the beginning you're to head off the path right before the bridge. I explored what seemed to be every area, just like you, and I found no seers, so I'll remove what I added. Sorry about the confusion. :) --Midk 08:24, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- I removed the note about the rumor going around. Please post verified information. IF you believe new armor sets infused for the same character will have less protection then purchase a cheap set from Droknar's and infuse it and test it. Don't post rumors, please. From personal experience, both my Warrior and My Ele faced Mursaat at first with 1.5k armor from Droknars and later with 15k armor and always received the consistent -9 Health per second. --Karlos 00:51, 19 November 2005 (UTC) I've got myself infused with several characters in the Moladune mission, but when I came back to get my mesmer's Ascended Armour infused, it didn't happen. I brought the Spectral Essence to the Seer as normal, but after the mission there was no "Infused" markings on my armour. And Spectral Agony melts me down as usual. Anyone have any answers for this...? 15k armour isn't supposed to be infused to begin with, or anything like that? Added a note about Spectral Essence and failure to infuse, which was reformatted to read correctly within about 2 minutes, so thanks whoever did that, it's late and I'm sleepy, so it possibly didn't read too well. Magua 15:30, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Text Alignment I have problems reading this page. The body of the article is overlapping the menu bar on the left (based on the way my preferences are set up). I have looked at the code, but cannot figure out how to fix this. --Valen 14:54, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :Looks fine in my Firefox 1.5.0.4 and IE6SP2. --68.142.14.52 14:55, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::I am also running IE6SP2, therefore it may be the way I have my preferences set up. My perferneces are set to Quick Bar: Fixed Left, Skin: Cologne Blue--Valen 11:09, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::I just changed my perfernece skin to MonoBook (default) and the problem is solved. Therefor, it is the skin that this page does not like--Valen 11:35, 4 June 2006 (CDT) its a bug just redo the mission Minions? Are any of the Necromancer's minions infused? I was pretty sure that all of the minions from prophecies weren't considered infused, but what about those from Factions, especially the elite, Flesh Golem? Ritualist (and Ranger) spirits can't be affected by Spectral Agony, can they? Tuckerotl 21:00, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Pet Infusion I see no notes proving or stating Pets come pre-infused besides the single comment on the article page. It could be they are infused only if your armor is. Does anyone have more details about pet infusion? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:13, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Heroes Do heroes need to be infused? or are they pre-infused? :I went on a Hero infusion run with some guildies and they said there was no difference after testing against Mursaat. It is my assumption then that they come in one of several options: :*pre-infused :*infused at level 20 :*infused with the same armor pieces that you are wearing that are infused :I cannot vouch for which of these is true but they are all possible until further testing is done.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:46, 30 November 2006 (CST) Whole or Piece? When you want to get your armor infused, so you have to go back for all 5 pieces, do you get the whole set you have equipped infused or something else? Please explain. : No, though I believe when GW first came out you had to make seperate runs for each piece of armor you wanted infused. Now, everything you have on - and nothing in your inventory - when you talk to the Seer becomes infused. Bloodarrow 09:15, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :: If I remember correctly, multiple infusions used to stack up to a max amount. This was helpful for characters that were having difficulty playing through the mission. Currently I believe players receive the max benefit from a single infusion. I do know that you cannot infuse armor a second time (assuming all pieces previously infused). Sabardeyn 04:21, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Will Infusion be needed in Eye of the North? This is something i have been thinking about recently. Is infusion needed or will be used in Eye of the North? Im guessing it could but would be interesting to know and if it did. :No, your armor will not need to be infused for GW:EN. This was asked and answered at the other wiki. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:41, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Infused? I was doing Mines of Moladune to get my armor infused. I killed an Eidolon with my group and I was the one to take the item back to the Seer. I didn't remember I talked to him after I gave it to him. But the Seer said something about that the armor set we we're currently wearing would have been Infused. Is my armor now infused or not? I can remember that the skill Spectral Agony, didn't do much against me and my party. :If you bring the Spectral Essence, your armor is automaticaly infused. You'll see a small, white flash t indicate infusion, but it's hardly noticable. Hope this helps :) --84.24.206.123 15:40, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks a lot. I also thought it was infused but then when I read this on GuildWiki I was a bit confused, because I wanted to go for Thunderhead Keep and not do the Iron Mines again. :::If a piece of armour is infused, it states it when you hover over it for its description. Capcom 00:51, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Infused Armour And Other Bonuses? A friend of mine recently claimed that while wearing infused armour he believed he was taking less damage from elementalist skills. I've pointed out that this could be due to a variety of other factors, such as: having better monks in the party, elementalists with less points in their respective attributes, elementalists less focused on dealing damage or simply just that he is recieving less focus from elementalist attacks. Basically I'd like to know are there any known bonuses to wearing infused armour OTHER than the defence against the Spectral Agony skill? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 78.149.11.112 ( ) }. :There are no additional benefits to Infused Armor. Infusion only protects against Spectral Agony. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 14:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Henchmen Infusion? One of my guildies posed a question today that I could not answer. I know Heroes are technically infused, but what about Henchies (ie, Cynn, Mehnlo, Alesia, etc)? Anyone have a clue? --Aldora 21:35, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :They get infused during the Iron Mines of Moladune mission. Anytime after that they are automatically infused - ie. Thunderhead Keep, Marhan's Grotto, etc. (T/ ) 21:38, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Titans Perhaps the only way to actually check that is let a Mursaat live at the end of Abaddon's Mouth, and lure him into a fight with the spawned titan. There isn't a single other occasion when they might be together. And if nobody checks that (I don't think I will, I'm very busy these days), I say we remove the "Titans behave as if their armor is infused." line.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :All Mursaat are murdered with an Ion Cannon when you spawn the Titan (I've clubbed the last 2-3 Seals so darn often...). Never noticed the blue-ish blast? :O --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::It's been ages since I last did that mission. Anyway, so there really is no way to check it, so I'd say remove it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC)